Less School, More Work
by Cass'sSprite
Summary: Kagome quits school. With the pressure from that off of her, she can now live one life again. HEY! YOU! HEYYYYY! YEAH, YOU! READ PLEASE! READ! READ! READ! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new author speaking! This is my first fic, so please, if you don't like it, that's cool. And if you do, then that's awesome. I _would _like reviews, probably all kinds, so review please! Tips are appreciated!

On with the first Chapter:

Chapter 1

It was Wednesday morning, and Kagome had gotten home around 11:30 the night before hanging with her friends. They practically dragged her out of her house as soon as she walked in from the well house. It had been a tiring week, and so far, Kagome hadn't really had a break. With all the shards to collect, and fighting with a hot-tempered hanyou, she was just a wee bit tired.

"Kagome dear, wake up!" Kun-Loon, Kagome's mom said yet once again for the mornings record.

"URRGG!" Kagome moaned. She really didn't see a reason to bother getting up and going to school anymore. If she wasn't hardly ever there except maybe once every three weeks, then there really wasn't a point.

"Mom, could you come here for a minute please!" Kagome half-yelled still stomach down on her bed with her face almost completely swallowed by the pillow. (picture that. it's funny right?)

"Yes?" Kun-Loon said suddenly appearing.

"Mom," she started, "Is there really a point in me going to school anymore? I mean, I'm hardly ever here anyway."

"Well..." she paused knowing exactly what Kagome was getting at. "I guess not. But, it's your choice, you can keep trying to live a double life like you have been, or, you can quit school and not have any of that kind of pressure anymore." she simply said.

There was a pause as Kagome was trying to wake up enough to register what her mother just said.

"I wouldn't want to go back to school." Kun-Loon said winking and walking out the bedroom door.

All Kagome could do was smile at how, (as Kagome thought), she had an awesome mom who understood everything. She was indeed an awesome mom. She was always so cheerful and happy.

'What a great mom.' Kagome thought while trying to go back to sleep.

"I've got you now, you stupid hanyou." A certain demon-child said to himself.

Shippo and InuYasha had figured out a way to entertain themselves while Kagome was gone. And since InuYasha was starting to be somewhat like a 'father-figure' for Shippo, they started playing games such as Hide-and-Seek. As they were now.

'Dang' InuYasha thought, 'That kid is getting good at hiding from my nose.' Of course all InuYasha was doing was simply walking around, figureing that he could just pick up Shippo's scent without really _seeking _for him. He just wanted to nice _enough_ to Shippo to at least get a praise from Kagome, if not, maybe even a little kiss.

"Shippo!" InuYasha yelled, "Come out already, I'm getting hungry!" InuYasha was lying because they had had lunch not too long ago.

"InuYasha-sha you're-re always-s hungry-y." Shippo said somehow making his voice echo through the trees.

When Shippo started talking InuYasha spun around only to see nothing and hear Shippo's echos all around him, making him have some sort of expression on his face.

Shippo couldn't help but giggle to himself.

"Show yourself!" InuYasha yelled playfully.

Shippo was readying himself for the right moment to jump on InuYasha when he was in the perfect spot for it. As soon as InuYasha walked into Shippo's 'trap', Shippo launched himself off of the tree branch.

"Gotchya!" Shippo yelled as he jumped onto the somewhat suspecting hanyou. While he landed on InuYasha, he reached and yanked one of his ears.

"OW!" InuYasha yelled, "You little twerp!"

"Na na-na na na!" Shippo sang running as fast as he could from the angry hanyou.

Circles, zig-zags, or very sharp turns seemed to be Shippo's advantages in almost any of their races. Shippo ran in a straight line just long enough to let InuYasha on his heels, the he turned right very sharply. Hearing a thud from InuYasha's feet twisting under him, making him collapse, Shippo turned around to see an angry twisted InuYasha on the ground. Shippo took in the scene for about two second before collapsing himself holding his stomach from laughing.

Still laughing, he began to notice the grounds absents. Opening his eyes and looking at the ground that was feet below him, he suddenly stopped laughing and slowly turned his head to see two giant yellow orbs inches from his face.

InuYasha smirked at how Shippo gulped. And he thought to himself, 'Man, better not hurt the runt, or I'll get sat big-time by Kagome.'

Instead of whomping the little demon on the head, InuYasha said, "Gotchya." in such a way that made Shippo shiver.

Hanging there staring at the scary-looking hanyou, Shippo tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Before he knew it he was suddenly back on the ground with InuYasha tickling him.

"In-u-ash-a! St-op! Ple-ease!" Shippo cried between laughs and breaths.

"NO! You little runt! You're getting the treatment now! Mwhahaha!" InuYasha yelled playfully and evilly.

"Awe! InuYasha is being so nice!" Sango said to the monk beside her in the bushes. They were spying on InuYasha and Shippo by Kagome's orders. Kagome had told them to tell her if InuYasha hurt Shippo in any way. They had more than agreed. One being because they thought it would be fun to spy on them. Two being because they thought it more fun to see InuYasha get sat for stupid stuff.

"In-u-asha, I can't bre-eath!" Shippo tried through gasps of air. InuYasha stopped and jut stared at Shippo not helping but wondering what it would be like to tickle Kagome. He couln't do much from the smile spreading across his face at the thought. And while coming back to the real-world, he also smile at the kitsune regulate his breathing to normal.

Shippo finally slowed his breathing while lying on the ground looking at the sky.

"Thanks InuYasha," Shippo said cutting the silence.

"For?" InuYasha asked, slightly confused.

"This." Shippo said, still looking at the sky.

"You mean for making you hurt yourself?" InuYasha asked sarcasticly.

"No." Shippo simply said with a little smile on his face. "For making me have fun and laugh like that since my father died, it really means alot to me."

Looking at the demon-child, not knowing what to say, stood up.

"C'mon," InuYasha started, "We need to get back before the Miroku and Sango come looking for us.

"Okay." Shippo said walking behind his newly adopted father.

InuYasha really began to feel good about how Shippo had accepted him as his new dad, and how good he felt for making Shippp happy. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what it felt like to be a father.

"Shippo." InuYasha said.

"Yeah?"

Nervously, "You know how you call Kagome mom?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Shippo said looking up.

"Um..Well.. If you want.. You can start calling me dad." InuYasha said.

"REALLY!" Shippo squealed. "I've been calling you that to myself, and was going to ask you if I could start calling you that!" Shippo cried, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, go for it." InuYasha said, hiding a smile.

"YAY!" The kitsune yelled.

Smiling and walking back to the village with his new 'son', InuYasha decide he liked this feeling of being a father.

"We better get back before they do and them know we were spying on them." Sango said crawiling out of the bushes.

"I've got a better idea." Miroku said grinning mischeivously.

"No." Sango said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh alright." Miroku said. He really wanted to see Sango laugh like that when he tickled her.

Getting up and wiping grass off, Miroku looked up to find Sango was gone.

"Sango?"

"Down here." She said pulling him down and climbing on top of him.

"Well Well." Miroku said, thinking on different lines than Sango was.

"ATTACK!" Sango yelled while tickling the monk furiously.

Laughing at himself for being caught off guard, and because Sango was tickling him, he suddenly grabbed Sango the first chance he got and grabbed Sango and flipped her to where they were in opposite position, pinning Sango's wrists to the ground.

Smirking at himself for making Sango's face as it was with confusion, he said,"Now the attack is on you, my dear." He said it in such a way to make Sango blush.

He was just about to let go of her wrists to tickle her, when a brilliant idea washed over him. He smiled down at her, leaning in so their faces were just inches apart and said, "Now for the kill." And with that he leant the rest of the way down to kiss the entrance of their own world.

END

Author's note: Cheesey, i know. But hey, what else can i write, right?

Review and please be nice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Thank you so much the TWO whole reviewers I have. But, I wasn't expecting alot at first anyway, so I'm still happy.

Um... I'm kinda writing this between school, homework, chores, and some other extra stuff, so if I don't update for a couple of days at a time, then I will make it worth your while to read the chapter.

Okey-Dokey, with that, Chapter 2 is up!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"Well good morning to you too." Kun-Loon said while Kagome walked in to the kitchen. It was just about noon, and Kagome took the advantage of not having to get up for school to try and catch up on her sleep, which she kinda over did.

"Mornin." She mumbled still half-asleep. She felt good sleeping late and giving her body a rest. But at the same time, she felt sore in a way, because she felt like she had slept too long and too hard.

"Want lunch, breakfast, or brunch?" Her mother asked getting dishes out to cook with.

Yawning, Kagome said, "Uhhh... I'd like to have brunch please." Sitting with a goofy-half asleep-yawning-smile on her face. Kagome could tell this was going to be a great day.

Gasping,"Miroku! Why did you just do that?" Sango said blushing and trying to hide a smile showing she actually like the way he just kissed her.

"I'm sorry my dear, I was just returning the attack and finishing it." Miroku said smirking at how he made Sango blush so deeply wtih just a kiss.

"Well, now, you have started a war." Sango said playfully.

"Oh?" the monk said.

"Don't even think like that." She said before he could begin to speak again.

A little ways down the path back to the village, Miroku began to feel the need for a little run.

"Sango. May I ask you a question?" He asked while wadding up his robes to hold them in one hand.

"Well, you already did, so I guess another wouldn't hurt would it?" Sango said looking back at him. Looking as confused as ever, she began to ask:

"What are you doi-"

Miroku cut her off,"Would you like to join me in a race?" He said with a sly grin.

"Hang on a minute and let me think about it." Sango said.

After a moment of 'thinking', she suddenly said,"Wow, it's really warm out here isn't it?" She asked taking off her kimono only to be wearing her exterminator's suit. What she was really doing was taking it off to distract him for a second while she got a head-start.

"Well, it is a bit warm, but for sum-" Miroku was cut off by a light pink kimono blocking his vision and wrapping around his head. Hearing a giggle and some fast footsteps running from him, he took off the cloth and looked to see Sango already a couple of yards in front of him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Ha ha. Looks like your gonna get beat by a girl!

"Hey! That's not fair!" He yelled running after her.

"Ladies first!" Sango yelled back once more, fastening her pace to the village.

She couldn't believe how much fun they were having. She wasn't ashamed to show her feelings for Miroku,(even though it was more than obvious), she was just too afraid up to this point. No, Naraku wasn't defeated, but he was weakened every time they fought him. And it seemed to them that he was very weak, considering Sesshomaru had told them that he was having to consume demon bodies for energy and power, and that he had gone into hiding. They were so sure that if they had the chance to fight him again,they could kill him and then maybe they could live in peace once again. Not only herself and Miroku, but also InuYasha and Kagome. She knew they loved each other, they were just waiting as she was. And with only a couple of shards to go, she didn't seem to see a reason not to finally tell Miroku how she felt. She thought he might know already though.

With the village in sight, Sango began to slow down. She walked a couple of feet, stopped, and turned around, thinking that in any second she would see the monk trailing along. But she had a better idea. Jumping behind a tree, she looked around to see nothing but forest.

"I thought he was faster than that." Sango said to herself.

"Oh well. I'll just wait for him and scare him anyways." She chuckled to herself.

"Who?" A voice said feet behind her making her give a little shriek.

Turning around only to see InuYasha and Shippo carrying firewood, her heart began to beat faster with a tiny bit of embarrassment.

"Uh...Um...Noone!" Sango stuttered.

"Sure?" InuYasha said with a non-conveinced look on his face.

"Yeah..." She said only to get the eyebrow from both of them.

InuYasha and Shippo both smelled a tiny hint of Miroku on her due to the tickling.

"Then why are you hiding behind this tree?" InuYasha asked, thinking it amusing to see Sango get frustrated.

"OH!" She said in frustration.

"Me and Miroku were racing. Ok? Happy?" She said turning on heel.

"Is that _all _you were doing?"

"YES!" she yelled in protest. "Do you have to be so nosy all the time?"

InuYasha turned his head to Shippo who was sitting on his shoulder at the time and smiled. Looking back at Sango who was staring down the path, his smile faded as he remembered Sango and Miroku being at the village when he and Shippo left.

"Shippo, take this wood back to the hut for Kaede. Please." InuYasha said.

The kitsune happily agreed and jumped off his shoulder carrying the wood.

Hearing what InuYasha said to Shippo, and in what tone, turned around to look at him.

"Why did he have to leave?" Sango asked getting a look from the hanyou.

"Sango." He started, having a look making her want to look away. "Were you and Miroku spying on us earlier?"

"Well...Kagome told us to keep an eye on you two, to make sure you didn't hurt Shippo." Sango said hesitently.

"Oh, ok. I'm not mad, I just wanted to know if you saw us acting like we were." InuYasha said, eyes falling to the ground.

"Yes. We did." Pausing for a moment she went on,"We saw you two getting along wonderfully."

"Ok, well, could you tell Kagome that yourself, because I'm not sure she would entirely believe me if I told her." InuYasha said, ears drooping slightly.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sango asked, rather confused.

Looking at her for a moment, trying to figure out something to say to change the subject, he asked:

"Hey, where is your kimono?"

"Um. Oh, I-"

Suddenly hearing someone calling for him, InuYasha said,"Sango watch Shippo." Then bounded into the forest.

Kagome finished up her 'brunch' which consisted of a ham and egg sandwhich with a glass of chocolate milk.(dont know of any japanese foods, so just bare with me.)

"Thanks mom, that was good." She complimented while taking her dishes to the sink.

"Your welcome." Her mom said smiling.

"I'm gonna get in the shower, ok?" Kagome asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Ok. But are you going to go back afterwards?" Her mom asked.

"Um... I'm not sure, since I don't have to go to school, I guess I might. Or do you want me to hang around?" Kagome asked, leaning on the stair rail.

"No." Her mother said cheerfully, "I just thought you might want to relax while you've got the chance."

"Nah. InuYasha and everyone might be wondering where I am. I didn't tell them how long I was going to be gone this time."

"Ok."

With that, Kagome ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Not caring a bit, she ripped off her clothes and threw them in the air to land whereever they seemed to fall to.

With a sense of hiperness, Kagome took a shower in record time. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it aroung herself. Walking out of the bathroom into her room, she could hear her mom's busy hands scrubbing away at the clanking dishes. She smiled to herself when she thought, 'I ought to do something nice for her.' 'I know! I should get her a dishwasher!' She knew she could easily buy one, if she could just find somekind of jewel in the fuedal era that might be some kind of value to people in her time.

After getting dressed, she circled her room picking up little things and straightening up her room. She found her yellow backpack and looked it over.

"Man, this thing is over packed." She said dumping it in the middle of her now clean floor. She separated the trash, homework, text books,school supplies, and everything else that was packed down in there for so long. She put her books and homework to one side of her to give to her mom to take back to the school. She knew her friends were going to be crushed and that really did bother her, but now, it all seemed too much to put up with.

She scooped up the books and homework and laid them on her desk. Then she grabbed the trash basket and put everything else in there.

"Okay, that's done." She said to herself.

Taking her books, homework, and backpack, she walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Mom, could you do me a favor, and take these books back to the school?"

"Sure." Her mom answered.

'Now,' Kagome thought, 'Where is the Ramen?' Opening the cupboard door to find exactly what she was looking for, she started smiling. The whole thing was nothing but Ramen.

"I thought you might want to take some back with you." Kun-Loon said standing behind her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome said and hugged her.

After she couldn't fit anymore Ramen in her backpack, she started to say bye to her mom.

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" Kagome called and heard her mom walk out the living room.

"Okay, well, as always be careful. Hey, why don't you bring your friends by sometime and us have a 'slumber party'?"

"OH! Hey that sounds like fun!" Kagome laughed. "I will, but first I have to get them to agree to come."

"Alrighty then, I'll go and get lots of food and stuff, ok?" Her mother said grabbing her purse and keys.

"But Mom, I might not be home for a couple more days."

"Oh well. Then try to be home by Friday. Kisses!" With that, Kun-Loon blew her daughter a kiss and walked out the door.

"BYE!" Kagome yelled after her.

'Now for the well.' Kagome thought as she picked up the 'suitcase' full of Ramen.

She hurridly ran to the well, her hiperness sparking again.

Climbing out of the well, she could hear someone running up the path. It was Miroku.

"Miroku!" Kagome called as he ran past her.

"Huh?" He tried between breaths.

Kagome climbed the rest of the way out of the well only to see a sweaty monk holding the kimono of a woman. Not just any woman, Kagome knew, but her best friend woman, Sango. Getting the wrong idea, Kagome suddenly smacked Miroku across the face.

"What are you trying to do you pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"Nothing, me and Sango were racing. She threw this at me to distract me while she got a head start." Miroku said too calmly.

"Really? Is that what you call it?" Kagome didn't believe a word he said, especially when he had done so many stunts before.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could.

Seconds later, they saw a red blur bouncing from tree to tree.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha yelled trying his hardest to get there. 'I thought she wouldn't be back this soon' He thought while coming to a stop in front of Kagome, ignoring Miroku's existence.

"InuYasha, have you seen Sango anywhere?" Kagome asked as sweetly as she could while still being furiated at the lecherous monk.

"Yeah, she's in the village. She came running in and suddenly stopped and told me that her and Miroku were racing. I forget, but she told me she got a head start, and beat Miroku there." InuYasha said, still not noticing Miroku behind him. (awe, poor Miroku)

"Oh..." Kagome said quietly. "Oopsy..." She said and gently pushed past InuYasha.

"Miroku. I am SOOOO sorry. Please forgive me." Kagome pleaded. She thought about going for a hug, but then thought otherwise.

"Lady Kagome, it is quite alright. I have taken many slaps to the face. I am used to it." Miroku said with a dopey grin on his face making Kagome giggle.

"Let's head back shall we? And I am sure Sango will like to hear how her friend tried to protect her against some lecherous monk." Miroku kidded.

"Yeah, let's go." InuYasha said.

"So Kagome, why are you back so soon?" InuYasha asked a few minutes later while still walking.

"Oh, I don't know. I quit school and didn't have anything else to do I guess." Kagome said with a smile.

Walking into the hut where Sango and Shippo sat talking, Miroku walked in with a faded handprint.

Seeing the look on Sango's face, InuYasha said,"Wait till you hear this!"

"Mommy!" Shippo exclaimed jumping into his mother's arms.

"Hello Shippo, hello Sango."

"Hello."

Kagome sat Shippo down, while she sat down herself, and asked everyone how their day had been. InuYasha blushed at how Kagome reacted to when she heard how InuYasha had bonded so greatly the day. And Miroku and Sango both blushed when they told their story about what happend with them that day.

"I _was _going to get him back somehow." Sango fakeingly said. She already had a plan to get Miroku back for his little 'attack'.

And Miroku was waiting for his own 'battle plan' to unfold.

While InuYasha and Shippo were gathering firewood, they were plotting their own little plan to get Kagome and tickle her.

This was going to be a great week after all.

END

Author's note: Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know. There is a LOT of Miroku and Sango fluffnes. But hey, not enought stories have that. And yes, I promise InuYasha and Kagome will have ple-enty of fluffness. So just hang in there for me, K?

(Friday)

Chapter 3 will be up by September 1st, if not sooner.

REVIEW! Plez. -)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! This is Chapter 3! Im glad at least some people kinda like my stories. Thanks to the peepers that already reviewed. And please, keep reading and reviewing. Im not a very good author, I know, but thanks to who like it so far. And I'm sorry for making yall wait

Chapter 3:

(Okay, we left off Wednesday evening when Kagome got back to the fuedal era right?)

After telling Kagome about her day, they all settled down for supper, except Sango and Miroku, they were outside talking. But of course, InuYasha wanted Ramen.

"InuYasha, you really shouldn't eat so much of that." Kagome said.

"And why not?" He replied defending his precious food.

"What if I get stuck here and can't go back to my time to more of that for you, then what are you gonna do, huh?" Kagome asked with a hand on her hip.

"YAY! You are going to stay here with us forever Mommy?" Said Shippo jumping up and down.

"Sorry Shippo, not right now, the well is working fine right now." Said Kagome.

"Oh, ok." Shippo said stopping his jumping in mid-air.

"Come on Shippo, let's put you to bed." InuYasha said walking to Shippo's room.

_That is so sweet. _Kagome thought. _InuYasha is going to put Shippo to bed, I need to thank him later for that._ Kagome smiled to herself.

When InuYasha came back smirking, Kagome couldn't help think that they were actually getting along this well. She saw InuYasha's smirk be replaced with a blush as he sat down once again.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" She asked really wondering what had caused him to blush all of the sudden.

"Your question, I thought of an answer." He said not taking his eyes off of the floor.

"What is it?" She said coming to sit beside him.

"Well, if you really did get stuck here, I guess not having Ramen wouldn't be so bad. If you're here, I would go without it." He said rather nervously.

Kagome sat beside him and wondered why he was being so nice to everyone, especially her. She knew that they kinda liked each other, but for InuYasha opening this much up to her this close to their friends, she was kind of surprised.

Looking up to see what her reaction was, InuYasha was greeted with a smile from Kagome.

"InuYasha, you don't have to be embarrassed everytime you talk to me." Kagome said reaching up to play with one of his ears.

Oh, he loved that. He wished that Kagome would do that all the time. But _only _her. He didn't like anyone playing with his ears except for Kagome.

"I know, I just don't want you to think I'm weak." InuYasha said, reaching up to catch Kagome's hand before he really got into it. He sat there holding her hand looking at it while waiting for an answer.

"With all of the times that you've saved me InuYasha, I don't think anyone has the right to call you weak." Kagome said gripping his hand.

After she said this, InuYasha looked at her in the eyes, only to begin to look downward. He found himself looking at her mouth. Every since Kagome had kissed him on the cheek that one time after a battle and her being saved by him, he thought it was a very...nice kiss. He couldn't help but wonder if it felt better with her lips on his.

He wanted to test his theory.

Motivated by the thought of her kissing his cheek, he leaned down and caught Kagome's lips in a seering kiss. Surprised to see her react, he deepend it.

_What is he doing? What am _I _doing? _Kagome asked herself. She didn't care, all she knew is that he should have done this sooner.

Breaking away from the absents of air, Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled. She got a wider, grin from her hanyou.

They sat there and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. How long, InuYasha didn't know, but he got an idea when Kagome started to reach up with both hands to pet his ears.

He reached up and grabbed her wrists while laying her on the floor.

"What are you doing!" Kagome half-screamed.

"Shhh. You'll wake up Shippo and have Miroku and Sango come in here." InuYasha replied smoothly.

_NOW what is he doing? If he does what I think he is, he is going to get the S--I-T-T-I-N-G of a lifetime. _Kagome thought as a billion reasons to get him off of her RIGHT NOW, except for one.

Careful not to rip her clothes, Inuyasha put both of her wrists into his left hand and rose his right into the air above her belly.

"Now, your are going to get the _treatment _that that little runt got earlier today." InuYasha said as if punishing a child, and giving them something to do.

"Oh no." Kagome said. She had thought of every reason that she could to try and figure out what he was doing, but she was caught off guard by the sudden spasms of ticklings coming from InuYasha.

Trying hard not to scream and laugh out loud, all Kagome could do was try to wriggle herself out of that position. All that could be heard from her was some squeaks and snickers and some snorts.

Making the mistake to let Kagome catch her breath, he himself was attacked by ticklings. Of course, he did laugh out loud, really loud.

"InuYasha, be quiet, you are going to wake Shippo up and make Miroku and Sango come in here." Kagome mimicked him.

Moments after the first waves of InuYasha's laughter got to them, Miroku and Sango got up from their spots on the ground to investigate what was happening. Walking into the hut unnoticed by the girl and hanyou, they couldn't help but smile to the very...funny position InuYasha and Kagome were in.

InuYasha was on his back swatting every which way to try and block Kagome's hands from tickling him, while Kagome was on top of InuYasha stradling him and tickling him.

Hearing laughter besides their own, InuYasha and Kagome looked towards the door only to see Miroku and Sango bending over and laughing hysterically.

Glancing back at each other a moment, InuYasha and Kagome got the same idea. They both got up and ran over to their friends. Kagome grabbed Sango and attacked her, while InuYasha grabbed Miroku.

Kagome knew that Sango was older and stronger than herself, so it was a bit diffulcult to keep Sango under her power before Kagome was on the floor being tickled.

Thinking it better to watch the girls tickle each other, Miroku gave up trying to block InuYasha and just sat there and stared.

Wondering why Miroku not trying to fight anymore, InuYasha looked up to see Miroku staring at something behind him. Following Miroku's gaze, InuYasha found what he was looking at. Growling at the point that Miroku was not only being perverted, again, but he was looking at Kagome in a way that InuYasha did not quite agree to.

InuYasha turned around to grab a seat cushion behind him. He smacked Miroku across the head with it to bring him back to the real world.

Miroku suddenly felt something against his head, then pain.

Looking over to see InuYasha holding a cushion, He said, "Hey! What was that for?" Miroku got up and got himself a seat cushion. Too caught up in their little battle they were having, they didn't notice Kagome saw what they were doing.

Kagome had barely heard what was said between Miroku and InuYasha, but she did hear.

"San-go. Lo-ok." Kagome whispered through breaths of air.

Sango heard the depsaration in Kagome's voice and looked over her shoulder. Kagome got up and pulled Sango up with her.

"Quickly and quietly, let's go get them." Kagome said while tip-toeing over to the boys. She picked up another cushion and motioned Sango to do the same.

InuYasha was facing and getting himself ready to strike Miroku when he saw Miroku's eyes widen ever so slightly and a smile threaten to come across the monk's face. Before he could turn around, something had hit the side of his head.

Kagome was standing behind him with a smirk on her face at how she had surprised InuYasha, but the smirk quickly faded as she was being looked at by revengful eyes from InuYasha. InuYasha hit her back with the cushion, but making sure not hurting her. They were in their own little battle, and Sango and Miroku were in theirs.

Sango and Miroku were almost to close to each other to hit, until they were completely on top of each other with Kagome on top of them with Inuyasha on top of her. InuYasha had tackled Kagome.

All surprised by the sudden impact, they all started laughing.

After the laughter subsided, they were all laying on the floor with their hands over there stomachs.

"Wow, I havent had a pillow fight since my last slumber party. Oh! My slumber party!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What is a slumber party?" InuYasha asked.

"OH!" Kagome squealed in excitement, "I havent told you yet! My mom wants us to go to my house and have a slumber party!"

"Ok, we can go, but what is it?" InuYasha asked, almost getting annoyed by Kagome's excitement.

"Well...Ya know what we just did?" Kagome asked getting blushes from everyone. "Well we do that at a slumber party. And we stay up all night, and watch scary movies, and play pranks on each other or scare each other. It's just a time when a couple of friends get together and spend the night at someone's house and have fun." Kagome smiled.

They sat there for a moment as if pondering over whether to go or not.

"How will we get there?" Sango asked.

"Yes Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and I cannot go through the well." Miroku said in his 'Miroku' way.

"Hmmm." Kagome said as she sat and thought.

"Oh! I know. Let's try me or InuYasha hanging on to one of you and see if you can go through!" Kagome said.

"Hey, that might actually work." InuYasha said after a moment of his own pondering. (I love that word! pon-dor-ing. .)

"Well if it accepts us, then it should accept whatever we are touching." Kagome stated.

"We will try it in the morning." InuYasha said. "But right now we hav-"

He was interupted when a demon-child stepped into the room.

"What is going on?" Shippo asked sleepingly adn rubbing his eye. "I heard talking, then laughing, then more laughing then talking."

Looking around to see the seat cushions everywhere, and some candles knocked over, and one of the curtains of the door unpinned, he asked,"What in the world were you doing?" Shippo asked.

All looking at him as he said this wide-eyed, they all started to crack up again. Only this time the laughter subsided into yawns.

"We all ought to get to bed." Kagome said picking up Shippo.

"But what were you doing?" Shippo asked Kagome as they walked into his room once again.

Kagome laid him in his little bed besides hers and Sango's on the floor and said, "I'll tell you in the morning, good-night."

"Okay, good-night Mommy." Shippo said and got a kiss on the head in return.

Kagome walked back in the main room and saw Sango picking up candles, Miroku cushions, and InuYasha pinning the door-curtain back up.

Sango and Miroku said their goodnights to InuYasha and Kagome and each other walking into their own rooms. While InuYasha said theirs back, InuYasha went in for a good-night kiss.

Stopping him in mid-air, Kagome said,"Now, what happend the last time you tried to kiss me?"

Smiling, InuYasha kissed her. After they broke apart, they started walking to go to bed. Kagome was just about to walk into her's and Sango's room when she felt something poke her side.

"That." InuYasha said with a smirk and ran on his tiptoes to his own room.

_I'll get you back when you are in my house hanyou. _Kagome thought as she layed down to let sleep take over her as did the others.

As they all dreamed and awaited the next day, Kun-Loon was planning a some surprises and some pranks for her daughter and her friends. She was also trying to find a place for her son and father to go so they could have the house to themselves.

_This is going to be a fun weekend. _Kun-Loon evilly thought as she smiled and readied herself for bed. _A very fun weekend indeed._

WELL! How did yall like my third chapter? Yeah, I know, You are yall probably thinking,"WHERE IS THE FRIGGIN ACTION MAN?"

Well we havent got that far yet have we? lol, please review and be nice about it!

-Cass'sSprite .


	4. Chapter 4

Heylo, this is your authoress typing. Lol, anyway, hey, sorry I havent updated in the longest time. But I have been busy with a lot of stuff. Well, school is at the top of my list. And I got a Myspace, so Ive been kinda caught up in that. Plus, my mom really doesn't let me on my computer during the week. Its MY computer, she didn't even by it, and she is telling me I can't get on it. GURRR! Oh well, enough with that.

Here is Chapter 4, and like I promised, if it took me a long time to update, I was gonna make the next chapter awesome. Well I hope yall like it, It's just fun and mush and fluff for right now.

ON WITH GOING TO THE SLUMBER PARTY!

Chapter 4:

Kun-Loon had just walked back into her now straightened up house. She had gotten up especially early this morning to try and get rid of her father and son, so they wouldn't be bothering her daughter and her friends while they were over here having fun, and of course to clean up a little bit. Now that she was done with her goodbyes, she was going over her plans she had in store for her daughter and her friends in her head.

"First, I think we will start with..."

"Ugghhh.." Kagome moaned to herself. It was still early in the morning, but she had woken up to the sound of talking, feet, and then silence. She really didn't want to get up. She opened her eyes only to see the first light of the sun come through her window directly in her face.

"Awe man!" She said quite loudly to what she thought that she was alone. She really didn't care if everyone had gone somewhere or not. But for some reason, she could still feel someone's presents still in the house.

"Shhh, woman, you tryin to wake up the entire village, even though you might be the only one still in bed?" Someone asked behind her.

Her eyes flew open as fast as they could. Now that she was fully awake, she knew now why she had felt someone's presents in the house. A couple of seconds after she opened her eyes, she felt something on her waist. She sat up and grabbed the covers and threw them in the air letting them fall where ever.

After looking down at her waist to see someone's hand, she slowly turned her head to her left and shreiked. She jumped up, and tried to run, but instead, stepped on and tripped on none other than InuYasha.

"Owww!" InuYasha said more annoyed than hurt.

Now that Kagome was still on the floor looking horrified at InuYasha, her face turned from scared to mad in an instant.

"InuYasha, you PERVERT! What do you think you are doing in my bed?" She yelled embarressed and frustrated. When the embarrassment washed over her, all she could do was slowly look down at her body to make sure that she still had clothes on. _Whew, _she thought and sighed.

InuYasha was watching her the whole time, and a smirk snuck its way on his face from seeing how Kagome was embarrassed and how she had thought they had done _something._

Looking at him, she saw the smirk on his face. When another wave of embarrassment went all over her, she became inraged once more.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

For some reason, it hurt his ears more than it hurt his whole body.

Still holding his ears, he sat up and looked at Kagome. He opened his mouth to yell something back, but immediately shut it, he reminded himself that he was going to try and get along with Kagome, rather than yelling at her. Instead he sat the rest the way up, crossed his legs, put his hands in his lap, and said,"Everyone went out to tell the the village we would be leaving soon. I told them that since you were still asleep, I would come wake you up." As InuYasha said this, every other word made his ears and face pout.

_Oh great, she is going to think I am lying. _The hanyou thought getting up.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Kagome, I'm sorry." InuYasha said sulking his way to the door.

_Good job Kagome! You made him think that you are mad at him! Quick, do something. _

Before she knew it, she reached up and caught his hand. Still holding his hand, she got on her knees and bobbed her head to the left, then to the right to make sure there really wasn't anyone around. After a few seconds she looked up at InuYasha, who was looking at the ground.

InuYasha felt a light squeeze on his hand. He looked down at their hands, and his gaze followed her arm, up to her face. Only to find himself looking at her lips, again. He stared at her lips a few seconds, then remembered the night before, where they had tickled each other and kissed.

Kagome was watching InuYasha's gaze, and then she saw it stop on her mouth. She smirked, and that only became into a smile. Still on her knees, but slumping down a little bit so she was sitting on her feet, she raised her hand a little above her head with her index finger out facing her. She bent it a couple of times to indicate for him to go to her.

He got the message right away, and bent down on one knee to her level. He started to lean down with eyes half closed only to be stopped by something on his lips other than hers. He popped his eyes completely open, and looked at Kagome with his eyebrows drawn together.

Giggling from the funny expression InuYasha was giving her, she said,"InuYasha, you didn't make me mad, you just suprised me, that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Kagome said taking her finger away and staring into InuYasha's eyes.

Deciding to forgive her, and showing it, he leaned the rest of the way down, and kissed her deeply. He felt her pulling him closer and decided to tease her a little.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" Kagome asked, rather annoyed by the absents from his kiss.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that when we are at your house, _alone,_ you are going to get the treatment, again." InuYasha said in such a way to make Kagome shiver.

_Same to you, hanyou. _She thought. When she had this thought, she couldn't help but smile.

"Now what are you smiling at?" InuYasha said pulling her into his lap.

"This." Kagome said, and looped her arm around his neck and pulled him down into another, deeper if possible, kiss.

She was now facing him completely in his lap, with her legs crossed as well. They both knew that InuYasha had his very sensitive hearing, and that they could get caught anyway, but they didn't care. They were in there world now, one without friends, demons, one without anything. They twisted and turned and did all they could without completely letting go of themselves, careful not to get caught in a more, inappropriate, position.

They were still kissing when they noticed they had to breath. When they came to the real world once again, they noticed what position they were in. InuYasha was on his elbows over Kagome, with her a leg propped up on his right side. They both just looked at each other for the longest time, taking in each others warmth. Bending down to give her another kiss, he decided for a new spot, her neck.

Nuzzling, and breathing on her neck making her shiver, InuYasha planted his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Now wanting to give _him_ something to shiver about, Kagome reached up and began to pet both ears. As she predicted, she felt his breath shutter on her neck. With a smirk on her face, she gently tugged on his ears, a sign that she wanted him to bring his head up. When he did so, they began to kiss deeply once more.

Getting too far into the kiss, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and lifted her up and against the wall, not breaking their kiss for an insant.

He knew he was getting to far into the kiss, because there was something inside him that wanted him to make him lose control. The only thing he knew of was his demon side. But, he also knew that he told Kagome that if he ever started to turn demon, then to use his rosery necklace on him. She agreed. And she has only had to do it once, because he had gotten too mad at a demon for trying to hurt Kagome.

Still pinning Kagome against the wall, the something inside him was stirring even more so than just before. Only pausing from their kiss with the almost unnoticable instant, he was soon fighting with himself to overcome it.

Kagome had felt that pause, and was curious why InuYasha was acting more stiffly all of the sudden. She ever so slightly opened her eyes, and noticed InuYasha's face concentrating. Even though his eyes were still closed, his eyebrows were scrunched together. Kagome knew that look, and knew he was having some sort of battle with himself. Then she remembered that his demon side was almost insatiable to what they were doing, and have been doing. While eyes still half opened, Kagome became very aware of what postion they were in. She was with her back completely against the wall, with her left leg bent upwards with InuYasha holding her thigh. After noticing his grip tighten around her thigh, she opened her eyes and immediatly slowed down then finally stopped and broke away from him. She stood there staring at him and hoping he could control himself, or yet, for her to control herself.

Thanking to whoever was listening, InuYasha was glad that she had stopped. He now had both hands on the wall of each side of her, trying with all of his might to try and calm his other side. After looking down at the floor for a couple of minutes, he felt Kagome looking at him. He thought that his other side had finally calmed down for the moment, he looked back at Kagome.

Instead of his demon side staying subsided, it flared up again, just by looking at her. Kagome saw the tiniest hint of that flash of red that had passed through his eyes. She heard a very low and deep growl, and then found InuYasha rushing up to her again with eyes half closed. She knew his demon side was back, and she knew she had to do something. Still kissing him, she manuevered her hands to where they were on his chest. She had a plan and hoped it worked. She placed both hands flat against his chest and shoved. When he only stumbled back a little ways, his demon side thought of it as a game, and wanted to play. She quickly remembered the techniques from drama class on how to cry on demand. Her plan was to hopefully make herself cry, and make InuYasha come back, and when he did, she was going to pretend to be mad at him and slap him, so his demon side would maybe, hopefully go away for now.

Almost right on cue, a single tear raced down her cheek and she looked straight on at InuYasha, who almost instantly changed expressions from territrorial, to guilt.

When he had the look of guilt and sadness on his face, Kagome knew he was normal again, and lunged at him. Hugging him she whispered,"I now know of a better way to calm you than to S-I-T you all the time." She was glad that she didn't have to sit or slap him, and sighed into his shoulder.

InuYasha smiled, even though he didn't know how she did it, he was thankful. He would never in this life or the next forgive himself if hurt Kagome in any way.

"Thank you." InuYasha said.

They each leaned back to look at each other, only to be caught in another kiss. Not one with lust or wanting, but one with love and caring.

When they broke apart, InuYasha leaned down enough so Kagome could touch the ground again.

"C'mon, let's go look for the others." InuYasha said, taking her hand in his.

"Wait, I have to change first." Kagome said running across the room to grab her huge yellow backpack. All she was wearing was a pair of shorts, and a tank top to sleep in.

InuYasha feh'd and walked out of the room.

Sitting on the porch of the hut, waiting for Kagome so they could find the others, thoughts soon began to fill his head of what had happend the night before, and just then. And, imagining what what lay in store for them this upcoming weekend.

He smiled to himself after thinking about making that promise to Kagome of the _treatment._

Sango and Miroku had decided to get Shippo to go tell everyone they were leaving, knowing that he might take some time and stealing at least a couple of minutes to themselves.

Sango and Miroku had there fun last night while hitting and tickling each other. But, they also had something spark between them the day they had their first tickling.

Standing behind a tree, looking at the hut, Sango wondered what had made InuYasha so happy all of the sudden. He was just sitting on the hut porch, legs crossed, and a big smile on his face.

_I wonder what he is up to. And, where is Kagome? Didn't he wake her up? _Sango thought. As the last thought went through her head, she felt someone put there arm around her waist.

"My dear Sango, I thought I was your man to be looking at?" Miroku said sarcastically with a goofy look on his face.

"Miroku, look at InuYasha, what do you think made him so happy all of the sudden?" Sango asked the monk ignoring his question and turning around to face him.

"Well." Miroku started grabbing Sango's wrists and holding them together, then kissing her hands. "I suppose that him and Lady Kagome had just made up. Or they have done this."

"Done wha-" Sango tried to ask, until she was caught in a light, but deep kiss from Miroku.

Breaking away and blushing, Sango said,"I'll go see if Kagome is ready to leave yet." Without giving Miroku a chance to reply, she was trotting to the hut.

"Hey, InuYasha, is Kagome ready yet?" Sango asked, making InuYasha flinch.

"I don't know, go see for yourself." InuYasha said rather rudely at her for breaking him out of his thoughts. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even here her come up.

_He was just now smiling, why is he still being a jerk? _Sango thought.

"Did you already wake her up?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, she should be up." InuYasha said, leaning back against the wall.

"Okay." Sango said turning to go into the hut.

Walking to Kagome's room, she heard Kagome humming to herself. Sango crept up beside Kagome's door and listened. She didn't recognize the song at first, until she listened closer. It was the song Kagome always sang or hummed when she was putting Shippo to bed, taking a bath, or just because she was happy. It was a very soothing song, especially when Kagome sang it. Everyone was in love with Kagome, she was just the purest person ever. (Although, I think my fav. character is Sango, just because she can kick some serious...)

After waiting a couple of minutes outside Kagome's room, Sango knocked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked not turning around. She was packing to go back to her time. She had had a very pleasant morning. Well, besides being scared because there was someone in her bed, but other than that, it was a good morning. And, all of her friends were going to her house! Hopefully though, they would find a way to get through the Bone Eaters Well.

"Well, good morning sleepy head, did you have a good sleep?" Sango asked teasingly.

Smiling, Kagome said,"Yes I did, as a matter of fact, how about you?"

"Oh, I slept fine. Are you almost done packing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta... Oh, there we go." Kagome said smiling and looking up at Sango. Kagome was trying to get all of her clothes in her backpack. Because she didn't fold them, they were wadded up, and took up more room in her backpack.

"Alright then, let's go figure out how to get through the well, shall we?" Sango asked already heading out the door.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. She couldn't wait to go back to her time and see her mom, gramps, and Sota. And of course to have her 'slumber party'.

She couldn't wait.

When they all got to the well, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked at Kagome and InuYasha waiting for an answer.

"Well, Mommy, how are we gonna get through?" Shippo said in his cute voice. (I love Shippo! he is SO adorable! k, back to the story.) ahem...

"I'm not sure Shippo, let's try what we said we could probably do last night." Kagome said peering down the well.

"Yeah, it should work, but if it don't, then let's just have this 'slummer party' here." InuYasha said, also looking down the well.

Kagome threw her backpack down the well, then put Shippo on her shoulder, and grabbed Sango's hand.

"1...2...3! Jump!" Kagome said.

_I hope this works, Mom might be so disappointed because she hasn't got to meet any of my friends. _Kagome thought as she jumped.

Author's Note: Hey yall! I am SO sorry that I Havent updated in forever! Well, there is some fluffinglyness with InuYasha and Kagome. lol, sorry bout cutting off Kun-Loon. I guess we'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter, won't we? Oh, by the way, it WILL be up soon! I promise. Oh, and, sorry for the friggen spaces. I know its hard to read, but fanfiction wont let me space it out! or make the lines, so, im sorry!

Well, hope you've enjoyed! )

-----

-Cass'sSprite


End file.
